


Mars

by Rejo



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490, Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejo/pseuds/Rejo
Summary: 标题无含义，只是笔记代号。双宇宙混合4P，感情专一，肉体混搭，一次（作者的）（角色的）放飞。





	Mars

***

这是迄今为止他度过的最疯狂的夜晚（也不是说以后就会有更过分的）：娜塔莎在为他口交，另外那两位——“队长”和托尼——则同时进入着他的妻子。史蒂夫奇怪自己竟然能受得了这个局面，竟然能，参与并且，享受？

一小时。从他们进入房间算起，仅仅只有一小时——自己用了这么点儿时间就从心怀抗拒到如今的……上帝保佑，“沉迷其中”，这转变之迅速，其中暗含的意味叫史蒂夫惊异又止不住 **兴奋** 。 _在心底里他知道，他曾经动摇过，很久以前，战场上，混乱孤独的日子总会叫人迷惑。但在遇到塔莎后，没有_ 。

他看着塔莎努力吸他，睫毛低垂，太阳穴沾着一缕发丝，颧骨处的浅浅雀斑衬着脸红愈显情色。他的罗杰斯夫人任何时候都那么迷人。史蒂夫用手指往后梳理那鬓角黑发，换来一个满是爱意的挑逗眼神，于是他抽开去，俯身予那湿润过头的双唇以深深长吻——咸涩味道是属于三个人的——然后重新将阴茎塞回到妻子口中。塔莎发出一声含糊的“唔”，唾液裹住了他最敏感的顶部。史蒂夫把手伸进长发，轻柔按着对方的后脑勺，克制地挺送起腰来。

他总认为塔莎的后背很美，结实、匀称，洗练的线条相当诱人，但他通常不是从这个角度欣赏。此刻是“队长”在他常在的位置，干着他不常使用的地方。史蒂夫看向自己的异世界同位体。确实，除了高个儿，肌肉发达，金发碧眼以外，他俩长得一点也不像，只是同类型的“猛男”（评价来自娜塔莎），性格方面也许倒颇有互通吧。 _但在今晚这档子事上，队长比他接受得快得多（“伙计，你知道史塔克的性子的”）_ 。

史蒂夫欣慰于队长的态度如此绅士，哪怕是在床上，也体贴地注意反馈。实际上，他犹豫的部分原因正在于此，虽然娜塔莎是起头打这主意的人，但他不希望参与者给她带去一丝一毫的折辱。如果那两人本性不配，他干嘛要同意一起做这档子事儿？抱歉，他并没有所谓对同位体的天生信任。

不过，或许女性的直觉真的比较准，队长和托尼差不多就像他俩复制出来似的，熟悉对手的叠加，塔莎显然获趣颇多。况且，有鉴于史塔克家骨子里那段自恋的基因，他本就不该觉得意外：一个疯狂的科学探索者，遇到另一个同样着迷于尝试未知的冒险家，没什么能拦得住他们进行彻底接触。今晚的初始便是男女体钢铁侠的互相打量——娜塔莎轻轻揉着托尼的耳朵尖，因为她未卜先知地决出那一定是块敏感带，而托尼合眼逸气，吻住送上的红唇，在彼此分开后赞叹“跟史塔克接吻的感觉可真不赖”。

那是相当吊诡却美丽的画面。史蒂夫理应感到愤怒的，但出于复杂的心理，他没有生气，反而注意到了托尼的眼神与娜塔莎的何其相似：一种不寻常的、狂热的好奇，和对镜自视般的审度。这共通之处叫他释怀了，那些眼神明显不出于情爱，他可以笃定那两人间不存在搅乱他的婚姻关系的因素。而队长——是的，就在看到另一个罗杰斯的表情时，他感受到了“同位体”的特殊联系——队长的想法和他的也别无二致。他们同意史塔克们无理大胆的建议，去“分享”和“被分享”，原因是一样的：他们都不认为有失却爱人的风险。

何况还有那股难以解释的亲密存在，像是他们同出一处，骨血中有着什么关联……托尼，那另一个史塔克，魅力非凡，无论以何种标准来评判都算得上美男子，活脱脱的荷尔蒙发散体。他跟娜塔莎长得根本不像，可你一看就能知道，只消那么一眼——那是超越相貌性别的高级雷同，上帝以双手在两个宇宙洒下了同源的种子。史蒂夫在踌躇间与之亲吻、结合，微妙地体会到怪异的熟悉感，甚至他原以为自己无法对男人勃起的。今夜难以言述，执着于道德只会扫兴，托尼是一场幻梦，一场他可以放松沉浸的、无头无尾的梦，在这个梦里所有人都轻松快乐，娜塔莎、史蒂文、托尼，还有他，史蒂夫希望他们都能快乐。这只是个充满秘密热情的角落，无妨将自己放过。

幸而他们中更积极的两位，娜塔莎和托尼，把事情变得有趣又不流于淫猥，一切都开始得很轻松。塔莎高高挺着胸，边反着手拉下裙子背后的拉链，边不满地抱怨男士们别光顾着看，得一块脱了才够礼貌，这事儿可没什么女士优先；随后托尼为两位队长演示了如何一秒钟脱姑娘胸罩；史塔克先生修整过耻毛，史塔克小姐随手一拨弄，半是嘲讽半是玩笑地说他把那当成第二副胡子吧，又说起自己初次帮丈夫剃毛的经历，“他不停追问我的美容师‘杰西’究竟是男是女”……在四个人都裸身相见之后，也是他们俩先挨到一起——“我猜，您的右边乳头会更敏感些。”托尼说。“我不想承认可是，你是对的，”娜塔莎说，“帮帮忙，吸一吸它。”

看着眼前两人检验似的互相抚摸，史蒂夫半硬的器官忍不住搏动。他的心脏一直通通跳，脑袋也充血得发烫，几要不记得自己是怎么被托尼牵过手去吻上。他被亲着，慢半拍地回应，黑发蓝眼的男人问他：“试试看吗？”——试什么？史蒂夫发现手指被黑发蓝眼的 _女人_ 引着带向提问的男人的 **臀部** 。他们用了很多润滑，非常守规矩地都戴了套子——“守规矩”，听着有些好笑——既然是个梦，最好还是醒得干脆，别遗留什么麻烦。托尼很体贴，没有抱怨他笨手笨脚，不知轻重，史蒂夫觉得自己也应该予以回报。所以他掰过托尼的脸，吻住那人的嘴，就像初吻塔莎时一样诚恳。胡子刺刺的，拘谨地戳着他的嘴角，提醒他正在亲着的是谁。托尼·史塔克，史蒂夫在心里念道，塔莎，托尼。

他缓缓动腰，期待尽快掌握诀窍，毕竟他没和男人在一起过，在这方面是货真价实的生手。托尼跪立着，微微往后送腰迎合他，双手还流连于塔莎的腰侧，勃起在塔莎大大敞开的双腿间磨蹭。史塔克小姐已准备好了，湿润、泥泞的地方亟待被取悦，她的异世界胞兄即将负起这份责任。

史蒂夫看着，想起许久前，他跟塔莎还没走到一块，仍只是无话不谈的好友，钢铁女侠逗乐大伙儿的玩笑话：“怎么说呢，我倒真想跟自个儿来一发。”谁都知道娜塔莎·史塔克有多自信（老实说，她就没哪方面不值得自信的），但史蒂夫知晓她其实更惯于自我否定。她认定了自己肩负原罪，任何一项能力都必须用以赎罪，以至于把自身放到很多很多事的前面，上瘾一般沉溺于力挽狂澜，希冀能够改变那些有可改变的迹象的终局。他的妻子太累了，在掩盖伤痛上又异常熟练，史蒂夫总不知道能再做些什么，只想把能给的快乐都给她。

娜塔莎垂着眼看他俩，似乎对丈夫顺服融入的状态挺满意，她亲切地朝史蒂夫眨眨眼，伸手往前，史蒂夫就也移过手，和她一道抚上了托尼的勃起。他们引导钢铁侠进入到他同位体的身体里，托尼低低呻吟，因着前端的刺激，也因为后方含着的阴茎在跳动涨大。史蒂夫无法解释这股兴奋，大概今晚的他并不是正常的。

托尼慢慢动起来，没忘揉弄对方的阴蒂。娜塔莎用手挽一把头发，躺回床单，抬头望向队长。队长在她头侧，俯下身亲吻了史塔克小姐的额头和鼻梁，舞会礼节般的动作竟没显得格格不入。塔莎笑了——偶尔被丈夫太老派的作风惹出的那种笑——随即握住队长的阴茎。“血清啊……”她近乎无奈地感慨着，套弄几下那份量赫人的性器便含进嘴里。或许所有宇宙的史塔克都擅于此道，史蒂文长叹，一手轻轻捧着她的脸颊，时而舒服地闭上眼，不然就是温柔地瞧着她。史蒂夫猜他明白史蒂文的想法，他在亲吻托尼时也是那么想：一个甜美的梦。

史蒂文将另一只手放上娜塔莎的右边乳房，食指和拇指目的明确地拧住乳尖。这下连另一侧的小点也敏感立起，娜塔莎“唔唔”地弓起腰，又塌下，史蒂夫看着她起伏，想起了别的什么。他缓下抽插，搂住托尼，凑前舔舔那耳垂，咬住耳廓，托尼逸出一声惊讶的呻吟。没错，像这样就没错了， **这** 真的是个好主意。

跟男人做这事感觉很不一样，史蒂夫有过些许了解，但从未实践。这是纯粹的新体验，他很开心能够由托尼而不是别人来为他做引导，——怎么回事，他今晚一直有诸如此类古怪的想法。

托尼是特别的。明明他们今天才真正结识，史蒂夫却觉得这名字念着都异样顺口。托尼……他自动自发想象起托尼和队长的情事细节。托尼喜欢被人触碰耳朵，是么，那队长就会叼着他的耳垂狠狠干他，把他压进床单；他们一定偏爱激烈的性，结结实实的插入，托尼尖叫，迎合，对疼痛甘之如饴。就像塔莎，她也喜欢。温柔的性很好，适合纪念日、节日、甜蜜疲惫的夜晚，但钢铁女侠还很热衷于跳到他身上，饥渴地用腿环住他，狠命骑他，把他的耻毛沾湿，大声呻吟着叫他的名字……

“史蒂夫——”托尼叫的是 **他** 吗？是的，是在叫他。史蒂夫闭起眼，扣住托尼的髋骨压向自己，在发现对方接纳得其实并不吃力后加重了捅送力度。“天，托尼，”他叹气，“你真他妈热。”

托尼转过脸来，似笑非笑地跟他索吻。“放开点儿，cap，没关系，”托尼劝诱道，“我对这么大的东西很习惯。”忽然觉得气短，史蒂夫燃起莫名其妙的好胜心。他当然不需要跟谁比，他既犯不着、没想要、也不可能跟队长争夺托尼，他只是不想成为唯一一个生涩的，——尽管事实已是。

这时娜塔莎张嘴松开队长，示意托尼退出去，然后翻身躺到了旁边。托尼顺势趴伏，史蒂夫握住他空闲的阴茎开始套弄（他上一回为别人手淫还是几十年前呢，战争间隙的某次“互相帮助”）。队长爬向钢铁女侠的腿间，在予她服务前先与其接了个简明有礼的吻，娜塔莎咯咯咯地笑了起来。“请像照顾你的法国姑娘一样照顾我，罗杰斯队长。”她愉快地说着，挪挪腰臀找好位置，以便抬手就能摸到托尼。“希望你享受。”队长又亲了亲她的鼻尖，随即俯下身，托住她的腿根，凑近那处的唇瓣。

上帝，究竟今晚还有多少个火辣诡异的画面在等着他？如果是其他人，他不曾准许的其他人，像这样触碰塔莎，他一定会打断无论是谁的肋骨；史蒂夫咬着牙关想道（非是出于愤怒，而是因为快感）。至于史蒂文，史蒂夫只期待他技巧足够好到令塔莎晕头转向，又不会好到超越他太多。

不知道史蒂文是否也一样有过关于“法国姑娘”的什么回忆，但异世界的罗杰斯队长显然颇为在行：娜塔莎在舔弄下扭动，骨节分明的大手却牢牢把着她的胯部，一点也不让步。她尖叫、吸气，兴奋地，快乐地，大腿打着颤，小腿跨越队长的肩头绷得笔直，那头黑发在床单上扭成散开的花。她叫着一些粗鲁的下流话，和一些指示，声音与她的同位体发出的呻吟混到一起。两个史塔克同时陷于火烫的情欲，快感驱使他们的意识到狂乱的天堂里去。

史蒂夫听着塔莎的“是的，就这么舔它，操，操，我要到了”和托尼的“操我，再用力……操，我能就这么射出来”，只觉脑子热烘烘的。他也快要到了，射精的欲望太强烈，他狠命冲撞着托尼，汗水滴滴答答打在身下人腰后。托尼正低着头自渎，显露的后颈修长仿佛静待凌辱，史蒂夫啃咬上那肩膀，撞击得越发快速深重。“射，”他命令道，“射，托尼。”

托尼悲鸣，绷紧了全身，史蒂夫知道他交代在了套子里。随后他听见娜塔莎的绝望惊叫，以及紧接着的急促喘气。史蒂夫兀自笑起来，又咬牙忍住，深深再抽插一会，也放任自己高潮。

随之而来的这股静默格外怡人，因为里面满是暧昧喘息和愉悦念想。托尼没催他出去，只趴着喘气，史蒂夫也就乐得再待一阵。他小心伏低，避免压得托尼不舒服，轻轻啄吻起对方肩后的皮肤。他亲了会，看向旁边——娜塔莎把左手虚虚摆在肚皮上，正和队长接吻。准确的说，是她在舔去队长下巴上沾着的她自己流出来的液体。队长撑在她身上，笼罩着她，由着她慢悠悠舔舐，眼神叫人好奇他到底能对这姑娘做到多温柔。史蒂夫一点也不了解队长与托尼的爱情历程，但他猜史蒂文或许想到过“如果托尼是女的……”这个问题，很有可能。也许结束之后他们可以聊一聊。史蒂夫收回视线，挨近托尼，对方侧过脸，睫毛懒散地垂着，微张开嘴暗示他的舌头被允许伸进去。

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
